Pokemon Adventures: Red, Green, Blue & Indigo
by MillefioreCloudGuardian03
Summary: Pokemon Adventures with a twist; a new girl will be joining our heroes! Will she be able to live up to the Compassionate Red? The Tricky Blue? Or the Powerful Green? Only time will tell...


**A/N: **Okay, I've had this idea for a while now. So I decided to finally type it down!

**Declaimer: **I don't own anything that isn't mine.

**Summary:**_ And so her journey begins…_

* * *

><p><strong>A New Beginning!<strong>

**Copper's POV:**

_[4 years ago…]_

"_Cerberus…! Use Flamethrower! Stop that Ho-Oh no matter what!" I commanded my loyal partner, a Houndour who was always by my side since the beginning._

_I watched as Cerberus sent out a huge wave of red flames towards the gigantic bird Pokémon, only to find that Ho-Oh had dodged our attack flawlessly._

"_Poli…! Use Water Gun…!" the boy I met earlier that day commanded his Poliwag, but again; Ho-Oh was able to dodge that attack._

"_Cerberus…! Poli…! Combination Flamethrower and Water Gun now…!" both my friend and I commanded in unison._

_But alas, even with our combined attacks; Ho-Oh was just too strong.  
>With just one flap of its gigantic wings; Ho-Oh sent Cerberus' and Poli's attacks right back at them.<br>The young boy and I quickly ran over to our injured partners, luckily they weren't too hurt.  
>But they did take in a lot of damage, so the odds of us winning this battle were looking quite slim.<em>

"_Scyther…! Use Slash now…!" I heard an all-too familiar voice call out._

_I quickly turned around; only to be tackled by Green to the ground.  
>It was only then that I had realized that the tree I was standing right in front of before…<br>…Was now completely burned to the ground._

"_W-What power…" I tried my best to hold back the fear welling up in my heart, but I was too stunned to move now._

_That's when I noticed something else…  
>…The boy I was with earlier had vanished!<em>

_I frantically scanned the area around us, but there was just no sign of him.  
>I was beginning to fear the worse, but that was until I felt Green place a comforting hand on my shoulder.<em>

_So that only left me and Green to fight…_

_But unfortunately for us…  
>…Ho-Oh had already escaped.<em>

_Taking our best friend with him…_

_I couldn't hold back anymore, and so I cried in Green's arms that day._

**o0o**

_[7 years later…]_

"Rai…Raichu, Rai!"

"Just five minutes more Raichu…"

"Rai…! Chu, Rai!"

"Five more minutes…"

"Rai…CHUUU!"

"KYAAAAAAA…!"

"Good Morning, Sweetie." My Mom greeted from the Kitchen as I slowly made my way downstairs. I then made my way to the dining table and sat down.

"Morning Mom…" I replied tiredly, still a bit dazed from the _'shocking'_ wake-up call from her Raichu.

"Today's the big day; I would have expected you to get up early!" My Mom slightly scolded me before placing some freshly made Nanab Berry pancakes and some silverware on the table in front of me. "You should know better than to keep Prof. Oak waiting!"

"I'm sorry Mom, but I was up nearly all night thinking of some combination moves for my first Contest in Pewter City!" I defended, that's when I noticed a small sly smile on my Mother's face.

"Oh, and I almost forgot…Green had just gotten back from his Training overseas...He's probably at Prof. Oak's Laboratory right now!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Green's back…?"

My Mom nodded happily, "Yes, he just got back a couple of days ago. If you hurry you might be able to catch him before he leaves for his own journey!"

I gave my Mom a quick hug before finally running upstairs to get ready.

_Today…  
>…My Journey to become a Top-Coordinator finally begins!<em>

**o0o**

"Do you have everything? Spare PokéBalls? First Aid Kit…? Extra Clothes…? Pokémon Food? Medicine…? Potions…? Money…?" My Mom asked frantically as we stood in just outside the house.

"Yes Mom, I have everything. Don't worry!" I reassured my Mother before giving her one last hug goodbye. "I'll be fine…"

"I know, but it's going get a bit lonely here without you and Cerberus around…" My Mom replied before slowly pulling away from our embrace. "My baby is all grown up…"

"Oh Mom…!" I sweat-dropped at her comment before finally running off to begin my Journey, "I love you! Talk to you real soon!"

"Good luck! Remember what I've always taught you!"

"I will! Love you! Bye!"

And so my Pokémon Journey begins, although I may not know what lies ahead or what challenges I may end up facing…

…I'll just have to face them head on!

And as long as I have my Pokémon with me; I won't have to face these obstacles alone.  
>I was excited, not only will I be able to meet a whole lot of new friends and rivals on my Journey, but a whole lot of new Pokémon as well.<p>

Things for me have just begun, but I just know that I'll soon get used to it all.

And hopefully soon; I'll be strong enough to enter the Kanto Grand Festival and finally fulfill my dream of becoming a Top-Coordinator.

Just like my Mom…

But of course, before anything else; I have to see an old friend first.  
>My Journey will be long and hard, and I don't know when I may return to Viridian City.<p>

So saying goodbye to him for now, is for the best.

But, I just know it won't be easy…

…Thinking about it is already breaking my heart.

**[End of POV]**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN:]** Phew, so here you guys go! The first ever chapter of _**"PokeSpe: Red, Green, Blue, & Indigo"**_! My own version of the _**RGB**_ Arc!  
>I hope you guys enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
